Seija Kijin
Seija Kijin is an amanojaku in the Touhou series with the power to turn things upside-down. She appears for the first time in the fifth stage of Double Dealing Character as the penultimate boss, residing in the Shining Needle Castle. Seija's main objective is to overthrow society, and to make the weak rule over the strong. To do this, she manipulated Shinmyoumaru Sukuna into using the Miracle Mallet for this cause by convincing her that the youkai brought about the downfall of the Kobito. This makes her the true antagonist of the story, and the franchise's second "malicious" villain, the first being Utsuho Reiuji, who had no other motive than world domination. She was given her own game, Impossible Spell Card. Appearance *(Touhou 14) She has red eyes, black hair with one red highlight and several white highlights and two small horns. Dresses in white, a black dress with red patterns that resemble upwards arrows and a small white-trimmed, blue-colored, reversed ribbon around the waist. She has an armlet on her right wrist, and wears light brown sandals with purple strap. *(Touhou 14.3) Same as above as for her in-game profile. Her hair appears shorter and wavier on her main screen profile. Personality She thinks the opposite of what other people think, likes what others hate and hates herself when she makes others happy. In general, no one liked her, and she liked that fact. She also tends to be talkative. Relationships *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna (Friend/Unsuspected pawn) Gallery Images Th14Seija.png|Double Dealing Character Seija Kijin Art.png|Seija Kijin Art impossible spell card.png|Impossible Spell Card Seija Artwork.png|Artwork Theme Music Touhou 東方14 DDC OST 5 Reverse Ideology(Seija Kijin's Theme) File:【東方ボーカル】 死神×Resistance 【AdamKadmon】 Trivia *Her personal name Seija (正邪) can be loosely translate as "good and evil," or "right and wrong." , while her last name Kijin (鬼人) is spelled with characters meaning "oni" and "human"."邪" and "鬼" from her name are both characters that make up the name of her species, Amanojaku (天邪鬼). Although her personal name has the character for "oni" and her species is often depicted as such in Japanese folklore, amanojaku are not a type of oni. *If you listen hard enough, you can pick up bits of Toyosatomimi no Miko's theme in her theme. *Her theme sounds roughly the same backwards as it does forwards. *Also, many fans associate her with Ryuko Matoi, the heroine from the anime series Kill La Kill, due to both Seija and Ryuko looks very similar to each other. *Her ability to flip anything has caused hilarity among fans. She has been associated to the common flipping tables meme and has also been seen trolling other characters flipping them upside-down. *Fans associate her with Seiga Kaku as they have a similar name. *She is often drawn upside-down or looking behind her in fanart. *Because of the way she flips controls in some of her spell cards, some fans have taken her to be one of the most frustrating bosses ever. *Since she can turn things upside down, some fans have speculated her to be Australian. Category:Touhou Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Game Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Shmup Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dissociative Category:Harbingers Category:Conspirators Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals